Chicken Noodle Soup
by CodieeTheGeek
Summary: 'Jo was dreaming peacefully, until she could feel her bed sink on one side. The feeling awoke her, as a pair of hands rubbed her shoulders. Jo groaned, turning over to the feeling. "So you are sick." The chipper voice made her look up.' Jo is sick, and there's no way around it. R


Chicken noodle soup

Jo covered her face with her pillow, the ringing of her alarm pounding in her head. She swiftly brought her hand up, and slammed it on the off button. She could miss a run today. Jo flipped on her side, her eyes barely open. She felt like shit. Jo had assumed that she had caught the flu from her older brother Josh when she went to visit him and Jacob, to give him some of her famous soup. In her head, she knew it was stupid to get that close, she had a tendency of catching colds easily, but she did it anyway. Her brother would simply wine to her if she had said no.

Jo sat up, feeling very lightheaded for a short moment, before stumbling up, and to the restroom. She popped open the medicine cabinet, and grabbed the DayQuil, taking the measured amount, and quickly sucking down water to remove the hoard taste. Jo rebalanced herself on the sink, lowering her head. The lightheadedness was rushing back to her.

Not long after, she was curled back up in bed, after shedding her pajama shorts, and her T-shirt. She had been feeling very warm, but couldn't sleep without a blanket. So, instead, she turned on her fan. Within minutes, she was back out.  
Jo was dreaming peacefully, until she could feel her bed sink on one side. The feeling awoke her, as a pair of hands rubbed her shoulders. Jo groaned, turning over to the feeling.

"So you are sick." The chipper voice made her look up.

"B-Brick? What the hell are you doing here?" Jo squinted her eyes, trying to sit up.

"You didn't meet me for our run." Brick smiled, making Jo look away, "So I figured I'd see what was keeping you."

"I think I caught the flu from Josh" Jo muttered, laying back down.

"Need any help?"

"NO."

"Aw come on. You can't lay in bed all day. Let me take care of you." Brick said cutely. Brick and Jo had only been 'dating' for a couple weeks, but Brick still knew how to get to her.

"NO."

"That's just the DayQuil talking," Brick stood up, "Come on. I'll get you back to normal." He gripped under Jo's back, and knees, carrying her bridal style down the stairs to her living room. He set her firmly on the couch, pulling a blanket overtop her.

"Please just leave, I don't want you sick too."

"Ehh, I don't get sick."

"I don't need your help."

"Yes you do. You just don't like to admit it." Brick smiled overtop of her.

"No, I don't. I'm fine, and I can take care of myself thank you."

Brick laughed. "You can barely talk!" He pointed out Jo's hoarse voice. Jo scowled at him. "You need help, and I'm gong to help you." Jo knew there was no changing his mind, so without struggle, he sat her up and fluffed a pillow for her back. "You hungry?" Jo took a moment before nodding. Brick smiled.  
He left for the kitchen fir what felt like hours to Jo, and returned with hot Chicken Ramen. Her eyes fluttered open at the smell. Sitting straighter up, she went to grab the bowl.

"AH AH AH!" He yanked it away from her. "I'm feeding you."

Jo raised a brow, "The hell you are! I'm not some damsel in distress. If your going to 'take care of me', then I'm eating the food on my own. I'm not crippled." Brick rolled his eyes, pouting a bit, as he handed her the bowl.  
"Thank you." She smirked sarcastically. Brick pouted more, which Jo thought was probably the most adorable face in the world, but she wouldn't dare to say it. "Pout all you want, your not feeding me." Bricks lower lip quivered, as his eyes grew deeper. "Not falling for it!" She took her eyes away from him, so not to get tempted by his ridiculously cute face.

"PWEEEAAASEEEE?"

"No."

Brick frowned, giving up as he sat next to his girlfriend. She sucked at the soup, making little noises that gave Brick goosebumps. He rubbed at her hair, pulling a strand away from her face, as if he were in a cheesy romance movie.

"So your staying here?" Brick nodded.

"I don't want you passing out or something while I'm gone."

Jo pretended to look annoyed by his presents, but inside, she was the exact opposite.

Brick kissed her forehead, forcing Jo's eyes shut. "103 degrees F."

"Damn."

"Yea, so eat your soup."

"H-how'd you know that?" Jo said, awestruck.

"My mom use to do that with me. I guess I just kinda picked it up. Well, go to sleep, and I'll make you up some more soup, and some medicine."

Jo nodded, slouching back into the couch, and shutting her eyes. At this moment, she loved the fact she was sick.

~Codiee3


End file.
